Arc
by Arc Lightspeed
Summary: If anypony can hear this. My name is Arc Lightspeed. I'm a pony from the land of Equestria talking through an interdimensional telecommunication network spell. I will be speaking to you about my world and what's happened. As far as I know, a dark force has taken over Equestria and it can't be stopped.
1. prologue

** This is technically my first story, so, I'm not sure what to expect from you. I'm also not known for actually finishing a story due to complications within the stories themselves. Another thing, please be respectable with criticism.**

He-o? Is anypo-y there? Ok, I'm not sure how much time I have before the spell stops. So, listen closely to what I'm about to say. My name is Arc Lightspeed. I'm a pony from another dimension. I've recently found this experimental spell in the Canterlot Archives. The inventor that originally created the spell, Starswirl the Bearded, seemed to have disappeared soon after creating it. Nopony's sure where he went, but if I had to guess, it was wherever this interdimensional telecommunication network leads to.

Anyway, know this, my world, Equestria, has been taken over by a dark force. We're not sure where it came from, but some say it's from the beginning of time itself. I don't know whether or not to believe it, but I know that whoever attacks it disappears. I've taken a hiding within my lab in the Canterlot basements, but it's only a matter of time before it finds me. I'll have to find some other place to live soon.

In the meantime, though, in case everything goes wrong, I'll send messages whenever I can about our former world and what's happening currently. (bang) I've got to go. (bang) It's found me. (BANG) goodbye.


	2. Chapter 1

**Happy New Year everypony. Anyway, this probably isn't the best chapter I've created, but it's too late to change and I needed to find a way to move the story forward, so yeah.**

**Oh, another thing, I might have some headcannon in this story about how things work in this world, and some of it might be right while others are wrong, but I'm still trying to figure them out. Especially magic. Why's it got to be so confusing I'll never know, but then again I'm human and not a unicorn.**

**If you know anything about magic or have any ideas please message me and I might be able to work on it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own mlp, only Arc Lightspeed.**

Hello, it's me again. I've managed to escape the dark force after it tore apart my lab. I was only able to grab a few things before I had to teleport, and trust me; it's not easy to teleport several kilometers along with a pack filled with things, especially after being so long inside a lab where most things are easy to access.

Anyways, in my haste to gather what I needed, I forgot to remember where I wanted to go. All I thought was to get as far away as possible, and this lead to me ending up in the Everfree forest.

I've heard that the forest was quite freightening and read several books on the subject, but nothing can prepare you for actually entering it. There are stories that tell of ponies going mad after being lost in it for days.

Luckily, I was able to find a small cave to hide in before anything had the possibility of attacking me. I lay down comfortably thinking what was going to happen before I finally fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning, exhausted from the rough night's sleep.

Yawning as I looked around, I noticed that it must've been about noon, judging by the angle that the sunlight was entering the cave.

I stood up stretching out the aches from sleeping on a hard cave floor. My back still felt like it was recently hit by a hundred stones though.

I began walking toward the entrance, watching the daylight get brighter as I neared.

I looked out and noticed that the forest seemed much calmer in the day than at night. Almost as if you could have a picnic and not be completely safe, but I knew this wasn't true and started to find my way out of here before night could fall.

Many creatures in the forest were nocturnal and if given the chance, would eat you in a moment's notice. The thought that somewhere, some animal would be lurking around waiting for somepony to wander by always seemed to be in the back of your mind. It was these thoughts that drove ponies mad when in the forest.

I tried to focus away from these thoughts, and think more about how I would be able to get out. I would have to wait before I'd be able to figure out which way was north.

I looked for a large stick on the ground and stuck it into the ground. I then measured the shadow and waited about thirty minutes before checking it again.

In the meantime, I looked over what I grabbed before I left the lab. A small dagger, my glasses with one of the lenses cracked a journal, and an old cloth satchel. It wasn't much to go on, but it would be enough for now.

Measuring the shadow again, I found that the sun was setting. This meant two things. First, I now knew where I had to go. Second, and more importantly, the princesses were still alive.

With a way to go and my hope that Equestria was still strong, I packed my things and looked at the campsite once morebefore I began heading northeast to what I hoped would lead to Ponyville. It would lead me closer to the castle, but it was also the closest bit of civilization.

I walked for several hours, marking where I've gone with my magic. The markings were invisible to anything except for those that had magic so nothing would be able to follow me unless it had magic too.

After about five hours of this, I saw a bush behind me shiver. I continued to walkhoping it wouldn't find out I knew it was there. I was more curious as to what it was, than I was afraid. Many animals are more afraid of you than you are of them, andonly attack when feeling threatened.

This one; however, seemed just as curious as me, and persisted in following me.

I began to think what kind of animal would be so curious as to follow me. I knew it couldn't be strong enough to attack me; the bush it was behind was too small for anything like a timber wolf. Plus, timber wolves usually hunt in packs.

I then saw a small blur of grey and immediately thought it must've been a raccoon, until I saw the tail. It was bushy like a raccoon's, but the patterning was wrong. Instead of a raccoon's stripped tail, it was black with a white tip.

I never heard nor seen an animal that could be so small yet have such a tail as that. The closest anything could come to it was a fox, but foxesare orange not black, aren't they?

At this point, I was curious enough to investigate and use an invisibility spell to allow a closer look.

As carefully as possible, I walked over to where I last saw it hiding behind a tree.

Staying downwind to keep it from smelling me, I peered around the corner and saw what appeared to be a silver coloured fox. It was amazing, I've never seen such a thing, and I didn't even know they existed. Then again, this was the Everfree forest.

Anyway, when I tried to get a closer look, the wind changed and the fox caught my scent. Before I could react, the fox was already hidden.

I reversed the spell, thinking it would probably follow me easier if it knew where I was.

I looked at the sun again and estimated I had about an hour before nightfall. This meant either begin running and hope that I get out in time, or find some shelter and brave another night in the forest. There was teleporting, but I would lose the fox, and I really wanted to study more.

I then remembered something that I always wanted to try, but never had the chance to.

The goal of this experiment was to teleport in short distances as fast as possible without getting too exhausted. In theory, it would work and would be about twenty times faster than running. Also, the fox would still be able to follow my scent.

I concentrated and looked to where I wanted to be. Getting a running start in order to travel during the short times between teleports, I began the experiment.

The first four teleports went perfectly; however, during the fifth, a tree had the idea to grow in front of me, forcing me to run into it.

Still dizzy from the impact, I stood up, concentrated, and tried again. This time I was more successful as I managed to teleport seven times . . . before running into a cottage.

A timid-looking, yellow pegasus ran over to me and asked if I was alright.

Disoriented and confused, I replied, "I don't want any bananas," before blacking out.


End file.
